HOME-STUCK-OMEGA
by HS-OMEGA-REKZ
Summary: "Welcome to the end of times, you and other lucky kids will be chosen to change the fate of humanity and write a new one. Are you Ready? Because this isn't a game, and it will hit you from all angles." Homestuck: Omega is a fiction based on the events of the original comic written and published by Andrew Hussie. Much appreciation to his work and to any to read this, Thank you.-


**/HOMESTUCK: OMEGA/**

By RVS

Chapter 1: Initiation, follow the message.

"_Hello, what's your name?" is what everybody was expecting, right? Well, no, but we do actually are in front of somebody right now, what should we do? He seems a little bit off though. Why to bother? Why even try? Shut up and do it for him, this need to go as written. Jeez, fine, but just for your information we're confusing everybody here. Ok then shut up and go on._

_We find this… guy? Who the hell is he? Hey! That's not in the script. Stop bossing me around girl, like if you were my mom anyway. We are somehow related you brat, go on you're taking too long._

_Ok so we found the guy, what's his name? (Sprinkle my fucking butt what a loser). Hey! Behave, I heard that, and probably he did too. Who? __**Mr. Special**__ here can't hear shit! Told you this wasn't going to work out. He has headphones on you bovine lummox__. Oh._

_Hey __**Mr. Special**__ is noticing us! "What? Hello?"- Quick! _

**What will the name of this young man be?**

_How shall we call him? Wait, I know._

**Obnoxious Bootlicker **

"**Uhm. No?"**

_Stop it you! Geez! You just won't grow up! Hey it's not my fault you're such a nerd. This is not a game you cool-wannabe-cod! Now STFU and let me do stuff right._

**TRY AGAIN.**

**What will the name of this young man be?**

R-R̴̴̢̧̢̧̧̳͍͎̗᷊̣̞̙̹̪̳̫̣̰͉͕̳᷊̹᷊͉̱̱͇̙͇̪͙̞͔͙᷊̭̜ͭͭͭ̊̾ͬ͛̂̅̍͒ͮ̉̂͐͗̀͊ͯ᷉̈́̓̒̑̂ͫ̈ͮ᷇ͩ͋̉ͦ̾᷁̆͗ͯ͊ͨ᷃̎ͬͥ̚̚̕͟͢͢͞͡͏̷̸̶̶̴̷̷̸̡̡̢̢̧̡̛̛᷂̰̲̻̹̝̗̦͈͉̳̼̭̟͕̥̫̰̫̹᷂̗̺̰̜̫̫᷊̬͓̉̏᷄ͤ̓ͣ̒͛ͫ͒ͨ̉᷄ͧͭ͑̀͌̍᷁ͦͭ͐̀̋᷾́͒̓᷀̆̈́ͦͩͤ̊᷄ͣ͛ͧ̊᷈ͩͯ̎ͭͮ̈͘̕͘̕̚͟͜͢͠ͅͅ͏̶̡̢̳͇̗̰̙̜̼͇̣͉͕͍̳͓̪̝͖̙ͮ̇᷉ͬͪ̀͗̊̔̾̈ͮ̔᷄͂̐̿ͧ̇᷃ͥ᷀᷅̇̉ͤ̀̔͘̚̚͜͟ͅą͍᷂͈̱᷿̜̲̙̰͇̤̻͇̺̰̜͑᷇͆͊ͥͨ͒ͬͥ̍ͨ̈́᷾̆̀͒ͤ̔̚͜͏̧᷂̲̭͍᷿̭̰̪̱̟̬ͥ᷅᷾͂᷇᷉͐̔̍ͬ̔ͮͤ̃͛ͤ͘͘͝͏᷊̰̟̜̖̱̖̣̙̳͙̦̜̰̼̠᷂̤͙͚̘͎̠̔̐ͣͤ̔᷀̐᷅ͣ̌ͫ͑̋͌ͫ̃᷀͟͏̻̪̜̈́̋̑ͫ͏̶̶̵̶̨̨̨̧̮̥̹͕̮᷊̦͖͍᷿̬͍͇̤̯̲̟̦͉̰̞̱̦̖͉͓͙͙̥̪͎̪̳̜̥̞͗̐᷇᷃̐̐̂᷄̆᷉̃᷉̐̀̇̋̉̐ͬ̇̌̏᷇ͩͦ̈́ͮ͛ͨ͂ͦͣ᷉͘̚̚͜͠͏̡̺͚̤͖̄̀ͣ́͗ͮͦ̇͐̆͝͏̍͏̤̰̲̖̟̖᷂̝̮͔̥̱̜ͨ͒͑̍̇ͯ̄̏̈ͮ͛͛ͣ̈́͐̑͘͘͢͡m̴̴̴̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̶̵̶̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̢̛̮͎̰᷿̠᷊͕̯͎̼̩̖̰̮̯͎̪̮͉͉̺͉͔̤̖̗͎̮̟̝̱̲͓͍̟̟͔̰̰̤̯̬̤̹̦᷿̜̜͓̘᷿͕̜᷊̞̪̱̲̻̼̫͖̰͇̬͈̩͙̞͇̯̣̪̠͔͉͕͓͍᷂̜̳͈̗̻͉̘̖̰͖᷂̘̮̘̲̟̟͇̫̉̑ͮ᷄ͪ᷉͋͊̓ͭͦ᷄͊ͧ͋᷀̉᷾̒̃̀́͊͑ͬ᷀̆͛᷇̊ͬ̃᷄͑ͦ͑̓̀͒ͮ͗̽ͩ̐̍̈ͯ̎̀͒᷀ͩͤͮ̀ͯ᷁̆̔̍ͣ̉̓᷉ͨ̃᷈̒̃᷉ͯ᷈ͪ᷅ͭ᷉᷃᷃ͧ͌̓̅͂ͫͨͧͧͪ͊̾ͤ̂᷁᷉̈́̌͋͆̿ͧ̓᷅̓᷀ͤ᷁͒᷀᷇̓̓̏̃̚͘͟͜͟͜͢͜͟͝͡͠͡͞͠͡͞͡ͅͅs̷̵̷̴̸̨̧̹͍̻̻̳͍͈͇̦̹͚̤͔̪̰͈̯᷂̭ͨ̍͛ͤ᷁̉́̂̓̑̾̈́̿͊᷅ͪ͂̇̕͢͜͏͏̴̶̵̸̸̸̴̴̶̸̵̵̷̸̵̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̞̰͚͉̣̟̠͖̙̫̠̙̦̰̟̣̼̝̲̼͉̻̖͕̞̝͓̥̤͎̰͙͎̘̲͉͔͕͍̪̞̰̺̲̘͎͉̰̭̺̰̹̗͎᷉ͩ᷇̎̌̌̆̃᷈᷄᷾̅̋ͨ́᷅̏ͦ̿̉͌͋̆̊᷅̃ͤ᷇͐̌ͪ̏ͦͥ̔͒ͦ̓̆͗͐̍ͪ̐́̄͆̅̎᷀̃᷀̆͑ͯ͐ͧ͒᷅͛̃ͤ̇͗̊᷄̏͂ͥ̃ͯ᷇͑͋ͬ̒̇ͣ̽̎ͮ͗̊͛̿̾͂̉͐͒̄ͥ̕̚͢͜͜͟͜͜͡͞͝͞͡͝͏̼᷿̟̠͖̦͇͒ͤ̐̀ͨ͛̀ͤ̓̀͡ȅ̵̸̵̵̡̨̧̡̧̛̛͓᷂͖̦̹̲̭̯᷊̪͍̞̙̰̙᷊͎̗̫̪̬̠̻̻᷊̘͓̗̱̙͕̦̰̮͚͚͚᷊̖̥᷂̳̝̖̙̖͇᷂̱̗͕͕̲̯ͤ̓̎᷅̎͐᷈̓᷃̐̂̒͂̔᷁ͤ́̋͂͆͋ͪͭ᷾̍̏̒̆ͭͩ̇᷈ͪ̐᷀ͣ̅̈́᷈̎̋ͮ᷉̏͐ͬ̒᷃᷈̄᷁̏̈́᷅᷇ͬ͗̉͘̕̕̚͜͟͠͡͝ͅ͏͓͏᷊᷈̑᷄̑͏̽͏̸̴̷̶̢̧̧̛̛̥͕̲̣͎̮̗̰̰̥̪̗͎̦̗̥̜̘̗̬̳᷊̥͍̞̙͈̫̰̰̝̪̯͔͚̖̳͚̥͙̥̼̟̥̮̤̿᷀᷈ͨ͆̍̈͂̔͋̆͑̿̓᷈͗͆ͦ̊ͮ͊ͦ̊̓͐͌᷀ͥͨ̓̋ͬͩͮ̍᷾̆͌̀᷃ͫ̈͆ͪͣ̎͘̕͜͜͜͝͡͝͝s͏̷̢̢̧̢̧̛͖̬͓̺͉͓̙̰̝̰̝̺̟̺͇͉̥̟͍͖̪͉ͨ̆̀ͫͧ᷅͗̔ͨͤ᷾ͨ̈́̾᷁͋͒̏ͩ̿͂͗̾᷇͂̌̑ͨͪ̊ͯ᷃̐᷈̋ͣ͟͏̴̵̶̴̴̶̵̧̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̟̮̥̲̻̻̫̗̤̝᷿̰̰͎̩̯̭̜᷿͓̹̻͓̠̫͖̘͕̻͇̥̫̙̼̱̖̜̪͈̰̰̻͓̝̤͚͉͍̰̦͖̩̼̱̯̤̥᷂͈̺͙̯̙̘̰͇͖͔̝̺̝̯̜᷿̖᷁̑͛͋̓ͣ͂̊ͣ̈ͫ͐ͪ̒᷈̐ͩ̈́͆̀᷾᷈̿ͭ̃̅̇̍᷀ͣ᷄̿͗ͨ̎᷃͊̂̂͊᷉̀̔ͫ᷀͌᷈̂᷀᷅̈́̓̑̄̒͑᷄ͭ͆᷈̓̌͌̃ͦ᷉ͧͮͥͭͤͭ̇̈́͐͂͘͘̕̚͘̚͟͜͜͟͟͡͝͝͠͝͝͞͞ ̴̷̶̶̵̶̴̸̴̶̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̛̘͖͖̘̰̟͍̝͚̰̺̜͍̫̝̦̗̫͓̩̱̲̫̳͇̙̻̮͚̲̹͎̤̱̖̰͓͖͈̬̟̳͇͓͎͕̺̪͉̥͚̜̜̫̰̰̱̖̳͚᷂̣͔̬͕͚̩͉͎̬̮͎̗᷊̰͚̥̭̬̜᷂̻̇͋͋᷾͐᷀̈́ͣ᷾͛ͩ̑̓ͫ͗͗̿͊̑͋̅́͋ͯ̽͆̈ͫ̔᷀ͩ͗̇́̈̋᷀̐ͧ͑̽̍̆ͪͩ͒͌̾ͪ͗̾̂͗̍̃̽̊͑ͭ̏ͤ̉́᷆ͬ̃̅͆̽ͧͧ᷾ͭ̏᷆̒̊́͌̂̿᷇̍̔᷀͗ͦͩ᷄̔̔̔̔̅̾̈́̈᷈̈̇͆᷈̃᷅͌͆ͯ̃̋́̑̽̈ͦ̍̄̍᷉̄͒ͬ᷅ͮ̄̉̄᷆ͫ͛͐͆͘̚̚͘̕͜͟͢͜͜͢͟͜͢͡͞͡͞͡͝ͅV͏̢᷂̳͇̦͚̼̖̜̺᷿͖̰̭͑ͧ᷁̎̃ͥͭ᷃ͪ̈́̊ͩ̿̐ͧ́̕͢͝͏̶̴̸̸̨̧̢̢̭͕̬̻̟̠̹̺̹̦̥̘̺̙̯̘͈̠̺͇̞̥̰͈̟̹̺̙᷂̩̗᷿͕̰̩᷀ͫ᷃̅᷈ͥ͌ͣ᷅͊̀͊͗̿̃᷆᷆̍̽́̈̆᷃̏ͤ᷇̉͑̇ͪ̃ͧ͋̍̑ͥ᷅̄̇ͭ̑᷉ͨͭ͑̋̐᷉̀͜͟͢͠͡͝͡͏̴̷̵̨̧̡̡̛̛᷂̯̰̳̙̜̞̰̝᷿̙̬͕̻᷂̹̥̗̱̤̱͎̙͎̱̭̠̠̯͓̰͎̼̹̼̲͎̤͎͎̪͕̩͉̮̇̅̓ͪ᷾͒̒̐̏᷀᷆̿᷇ͫ̾᷁̓̉̅ͭ̌ͨ̒͆̍̑͆̂ͤͧͪ᷅͐͋᷇̈̓ͫ̌́̿̉̓ͥ̌ͦ̏᷅̀᷅̌ͭͥ̓͘̕͢͢͜͟͡͝͠͠͡͞a̴̸̸̵̸̸̶̧̡̢̢̧̧̛̰̦̫͇̜̲̥̰᷂͙̻̰͔᷿̤̞̖͎̞̼̤̥͖͚᷊̰̩̗̣̲̪̟̺̣᷅̅͋ͭ̐̒̔̎͑̇͐̆̽̊᷃̎͗᷅̈́᷾͒̑᷉᷃͌ͬ͆̾͛̿͑͋ͮ̃̅᷉̑̋͂͑̈́̌ͣ͐ͥ̃᷉᷆́̒᷈̒ͦ̎̂ͣ̆̃᷄᷆͋͘͟͟͜͞͠͝͏̵̷̰̝̼̣͕̍͒́́ͨ᷃̈́̐ͧ͂᷈̿ͥ̾͝͏̵̸̷̧̡̧̛̝͓͉̥̰͔̰᷂̯͈̟̳̝̲̬̭͚̳᷿͖̩̯̻̘̯̰̦̩̘̩᷊᷿̭͈̦̭̱̜̘͂̍᷇̇̎̆̓ͪͤͯͫ᷄͛ͭ᷄᷃ͣͨ᷃̓̆̓᷉ͫ͊̓̈̄̏͒͒̎᷇ͦ̓ͯ̀᷀̇̀ͦ᷀᷃̿͗ͩ́ͪ̓᷃ͮ̈ͪ̋̃̈́ͦ̑͘͘͟͞͝͝͡͝͝͠ͅl̵̨̮̥̝͍̞̖̪͍᷂͙͙̣̞̪̰̝̫̻͉͇͚͈͋᷾͋ͦ̄͊́̈́ͯͭ̂̍̃̾̂ͤ͗̂̏᷁͘̕͘͢͝͏͠͏̶̶̵̡̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛͎̱̳̣͍͎͇̺̗᷂̻̙͍͚̭̰᷊̥̗̜̜̜͇̜͇̜̪͕̬͙͕̱̤̙͖̺᷊͇̰̠͍̻᷊͚̻̭̬̥͙̹͚͔̪̝̩̪᷿̯̲̰᷊̐᷇ͫ̀̋̍̂̂̆ͮ̋ͭ͗ͯͨ̇᷅̏̎̿͒̈́̉ͩͤͩ᷾̌̀̇ͯ̑͆ͭ᷇͛̉͑̀̌ͩ᷈ͬ̌᷀̃̂̐ͭ͊͊ͩ̈̔ͤͫ᷾̇̇͌̈́̾ͪ̈ͬͧ͌͊᷃ͣͥ̌ͨ̔ͩ̍͊̆̓̓̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͟͜͟͝͠͡͡͝ͅ͏̧̨̰̱̦͙͙͓͓̯̪̬̥̙͚᷁᷅̍ͤͣ᷆᷄͗᷈̆̍̓́ͭ́͡͠d̶̵̸̴̵̸̶̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̛̦͚̜̯͓̲͉᷊̰̹͎̙̙͎̼̪̼͉͕̮̝̱᷂̲̲̮̹̠̦͖̪̰͚̜̩̣̦͙̱̱̻͕͚͕͕̩᷁̾᷾̎̀̌̍ͣ̏͐̏ͩ᷉̌ͦ͋̆᷾̅᷾͗̽̃̉̉᷈̈ͪ᷉ͥ᷅ͨͭ͆͒᷃̀̏ͮ᷃͗ͣ᷇͐́͗ͭ᷀͒̃͂ͣ̓᷅̏̔̈́̍͗̆̌̕̚͜͢͠͠͝͡͡͏̴̵̷̶̴̶̷̧̨̡̛̛̘̠͕͕᷊͓̲̞̯̤̰᷿̰᷂̙̥̗͖͙͓̤᷿̜͙̘̘͍᷊̟̲͙̦̬̰̝͖᷂̩͔͚͕͍̩̳ͩ̑᷉̋̌̌̾͊ͦ́̎᷾᷀̆̋᷃͑͒᷆͑ͣ͌᷆͂᷈̂̋̉̆̑̊̈̌̔᷁̍͗᷾̓ͩ᷃͗̿᷈̂͊͋̄ͤ̑ͨ᷾ͦ̒͛͌᷉̔̐͢͢͟͠͡͞͝ͅȅ̸̷̡̡̨͍̥̮̦̱̰̻͎̘̫̳̱̫̰͕̺͊͊ͧ͌̔̈ͯ͊̋̾̿̀͆̿͋̋᷄ͪ̕͟͠͏̵̷̵̴̶̴̴̧̧̡̩̠̙̺̲͕̬̫̩᷂̲̖̙͇̪̩᷂̘͕̫͇͈̭͈̞̰͔̲̻̭͙͓̜͕͉̳̗̘͕̗͚̐᷅̐᷇̆ͤ̀ͣ̈́᷾̓̎͋᷅́ͨ̄͐͛̽̉̂́̅᷄̍̈ͥͪͯ᷃ͤ͒̈͘͟͠ͅ͏̵̶̶̶̡̧̡̡͉᷂̞̝͔͈̼͇̣̰̯᷂̹̘͎̙͙͚̠̫͉̥̥͍͕͕̟̤͇᷊͕̰̱͓̜̲̖̹͙᷂̲̳ͩ͋̇̓̍̈᷆ͥ̓̈́̿ͪ᷉̐͂͆ͤ᷃͗͗ͯ̋ͯ͆᷈ͬͨͥ᷈ͤ̈́᷀̾̋̆̈͆̍̐̄ͩͧͦ̐ͨͣͦ̿͛̋̅́᷇̿᷃͂͆᷀̅᷃̚̕͜͜͟͢͠͞͞͝ͅz̴̵̷̴̢̧̨̰͙̻̹̩͎̜͍̰̗̗̱̞̭͕͙̞̗̝̱̘̩̜̣̭̞͍̼̹̙̙͚̰̓ͤͫ᷈̽̑᷉̿̓̿̿͑͗᷃̿ͮͬ̋ͬͭͤ̔ͮ̈᷃̅ͣ͐ͫͮ̎̓᷃ͩ͒͆ͩ᷅ͩͣ̑᷆͊̽͘̕̕͘͜͜͢͜͢͠͞͠͏̷̨̨͎̟̩͚̙̗̻͕͎̝̝͓̩̝̖̦̞͙̠͖͕̰᷿ͨ̐̐᷆͒ͯ͆͛̽᷃̃̃᷁̑͊̂́᷾̄̾̔̄ͮͤ́̽͌͌᷀̄ͨ͋͘͢͡͠͠͠͏̵̸̧̧̨̧̰᷿̠͎᷊̣̗᷂̭͙̗̰͇̯͓̟̬̩̫̹͚̮̼͉̰̜͕̜̗̥͔̝̥͇ͧ̅ͣ͐͂̇̿́̔̓̓̒͒͌̓̊͋᷁̎̏ͨ̈́͊᷈̓ͬ̔̿̇̂̅̐̿ͣͯͨͬ̿̓᷾̎̌̀ͣ͘̕͘͟͢͞͡͡͞

_What? It reached us already! Fuck! And we tough it was going to be a good plan, what should we do? He isn't around and I don't know what to do. I'll have to change this; you'll guide him through ok? Fine, just don't die on me…_

/Online/

-violentIncarnation is online-

(7:30)

VI: Dear, today is a very special day, the solar eclipse will be on top of us and I haven't decided what to do this day, I'm still waiting on that beta key from the game I told you remember? Anyway, send me a message when you read this please.

VI: Or whatever I've been feeling you weird you know? It's just I feel like I don't understand you sometimes and it makes me mad.

VI: Ugh, See ya.

-psychoticArtist is online-

PA: Ram, you there?

VI: Yes

PA: Hey sorry I was just doing some stuff

VI: You were sleeping right?

PA: Maybe

VI: sigh, w/e girl I'm trying my best to hold on but you still won't give a shit

PA: HEY DON'T BE SO SELFISH YOU ASSHOLE

VI: I'm not being selfish it's just I'm tired you know? I know I can't change you but at least fucking try to act as a girlfriend

VI: You know what? Let's just stop ok? I just wanted to have a talk with ya

PA: Pff whatever

VI: The last page of the web comic was published yesterday

PA: Oh shit I need to check it, but I don't have my laptop on me

VI: Damn, want some spoilers?

PA: you know what spit it out I'm probably not even going to see my laptop in sometime, I'm at grandma's so yeah

VI: Fuck GG, Don't worry ill write it to ya

(7:58)

VI: So there's a dialogue and it says uhm, wait it's a gif

PA: what does it say?

VI: Woe is me, wait

PA: what

VI: FUCK MY LIFE

PA: ok

_I hope he notices. God if he knew what's on his hands right now. _

"What the fuck is this?"-

_**You did well, every decision you take will affect you and others in enormous proportions, but I've chosen you because I know you're ready for this.**_

_**Good Luck, remember to follow that voice.**_

_**-A.H .**_

**/HSOMEGA DATA DOWNLOADING/**

_**C:profiles/R/Downloads/**_

_**Downloading…**_

"WAIT HOLY SHIT THIS IS THE _BETA_,OH MY GOD!"

_***Pop up screen***_

_**WARNING**_

_**This file may harm your computer if you proceed to execute and **__**maybe cause the end of the world**_

_**Do you wish to proceed?**_

_***Brutally clicks on yes***_

_Who would've thought that this loser would follow the steps, if he only knew what we will become, I just hope he does right. _

(I have a shit ton of stuff while this shit downloads, fuck I can't wait, huh what to do?)

PA: YO RAM I GOT THIS FUCKED UP COMPUTER FROM THE NEOCLASSIC ERA BUT IT WORKS YOU THERE?

-VI is idle-

-VI is online-

VI: Yo, here let me send you the file

PA: What file?

VI: The beta dumb dumb

PA: Dude I want to know what happened with the comic

VI: It sends me the file

PA: a web comic sends you a beta key for a game?

VI: fer listen I don't know why just download it ok ill keep trying to figure out what's wrong with the page

PA: fuck this has Internet Explorer and a operative system from 95'

VI: Girl just use your USB and get it on it can you do it? You'll get your lap later

PA: k, whatever

VI: brb

_**PA SENDS A FILE, ACCEPT?**_

"Well I hope this is interesting"-

_**IT **_  
Į̛̤̜̠̜͕̮̲̜͇̩̠̤̞̬̜̰̲̯̜͍̠̹͇̪̜̱̭͕̼̜͇᷂̠̜͈̜̞͓͗̎̿̏᷾̾᷇᷅᷆ͯ̊̎͆̈́̊̒̽̉͂̉͗̎́͆᷉̌̎͘͝͠͏̷̵̷̢̨̨̠̩̯̜͓͕̫̜̥̫̠᷿̜᷊᷂̜͕̠͔̣̫̜̮͕͖͉̜̲̠̻̜̗͕͙̜̻̟̠̜̱͕͓̜̠͍̜͋ͥ̽̆͋ͪ̎̏͆̿᷃͆͂̋ͪ᷅ͤ᷄̾ͥ᷃̃ͭͫ̍̄ͩ᷃ͦͨ͌̐ͬ̊̈̓̚̚͝͏̵̧̜̟̠̗̪̜̲͕̲̜̼̠̜͈̈́͐̍͊̅᷇̎͗͑᷀͘͜t̸̵̶̸̡̡̡͎̜̠̪̜̗᷿̞͕̼̜̱̠̲̺̜᷂͚̜̠̜͉͕̖̣̜̼̠̭̜̟͔̜̠̻̜᷂͕̜̰̜͔̖̠̩̲̜̼̜̳̠̜͕͉̜͕̠̪͓̜᷀͊᷅ͩ̂ͫ̾᷃͂᷉ͬͨ̈́͗᷀᷁᷈͑᷇͐̔͐̋̄͒̊᷇ͫ᷉᷇̊̔̈̌̌̽᷀͗͋̾͋̏̌̃᷄ͣ͊ͭ̔̓͗ͥ͆̕̕̕͜͟͜͝ ̴̴̦᷊̜᷿̠̙̜̮͕̜̥̈́ͣ̓̓́͆̉᷃̏͏̨̧̡̠̫̜͖͈̜̠̱̟̪̜̹͕̮̜̹̠̹̜̤͎̪᷁͑̉ͣ̊̒̌͒᷃̔ͣ̅ͬ͆͘w̸̢̧̡̳͙̜̪̠̫̜̜͕͙̜̠̜̜̮̜͙͖᷊̠͖̘̜̲͕᷊̜͉͈̠͉̜̬ͣ᷅̿̾ͨ͗ͪ̾ͨ̇̏͆̑͗̓ͫͬͨ̓ͬ̀̚̕͞͡ͅi̷̛̜̻̠̜̜̬̘͕̜̦̘̠̮̜̤̞̼̜̠̰̼̜͔͕͚ͩ̾᷁᷉͌̇͌͐ͬͭ̅᷅᷀̔͛᷆ͬ̕͟͟͠͞͏͏̷̶̷̶̷̷̵̷̢̨̡̧̨̧̛̜̥̣̠᷂̜᷊̜̤̠̠̘̜͕͎̜̘̠̜̹̭᷊̜͇̠͕̥̜̤͕̜͉̠̜̖̥̳̻̜̼̦̠̺̜̗͕̻͇̜͚͕̠͍̜̥̜͎̠͙̜͕̯̜̠̜̻̠͉̜̹̠̻᷿͕̜͇͕͙̜̥̣̠̜͖̩̯̜̠ͣ̀᷆̾͒̒̈́᷅̎͊̿ͧ᷇ͪ̊᷇᷆̽ͪ͌͌͛᷃ͮ́͆̄̉͋ͬͭ̎̎̈ͤ͋ͧ᷾̓᷈̑̾᷈͛́̒ͪ͐̋́͛̋ͦͥ͑ͥ᷅᷇̈᷀͗̎̇̋͂̚͘͘͘͢͝͡͡͡͝͡͞ͅ͏̷̨̨̢̯̜̗͕̪̜̠̜̦ͤ̄͒᷅̌̈́̈̓͡l̸̴̵̵̸̸̛̜̠̜͕̘̬͉̜̙̥̠̙̜͚̹̜͎̙̠᷂̱̜̮͕̜̮̠͉̜̯̱̜̠̜̰͕͇̜̠᷊̜̺͙̿ͪͬ͆̆̂ͫͧ͌᷇᷆᷃ͤ᷀̃̽ͭ̋᷉͗̓̃᷈̽ͤ͆̒̑̿̈᷉᷀᷃ͬ̓͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͢͢͜͠͏̷̸̜͙̠̝̩̜̰͕̬̙̜͍̠̜̺̉̇̇͑̋̽̌͒̈́̕͢͡ͅl̵̶̸̷̡̨̢̧̢̜᷿̠͉̜͕̜̭̠̜̣̟̜̖̠̜̰͕̜͚᷂̠̜̺̂᷾ͤ̉͗̂̎͗̆᷈᷇͆᷃᷈̄ͯ̂̓͋ͦ̄͘͘̕͜͟͡͝͞ͅ_**WILL IT **_  
Į̛̤̜̠̜͕̮̲̜͇̩̠̤̞̬̜̰̲̯̜͍̠̹͇̪̜̱̭͕̼̜͇᷂̠̜͈̜̞͓͗̎̿̏᷾̾᷇᷅᷆ͯ̊̎͆̈́̊̒̽̉͂̉͗̎́͆᷉̌̎͘͝͠͏̷̵̷̢̨̨̠̩̯̜͓͕̫̜̥̫̠᷿̜᷊᷂̜͕̠͔̣̫̜̮͕͖͉̜̲̠̻̜̗͕͙̜̻̟̠̜̱͕͓̜̠͍̜͋ͥ̽̆͋ͪ̎̏͆̿᷃͆͂̋ͪ᷅ͤ᷄̾ͥ᷃̃ͭͫ̍̄ͩ᷃ͦͨ͌̐ͬ̊̈̓̚̚͝͏̵̧̜̟̠̗̪̜̲͕̲̜̼̠̜͈̈́͐̍͊̅᷇̎͗͑᷀͘͜t̸̵̶̸̡̡̡͎̜̠̪̜̗᷿̞͕̼̜̱̠̲̺̜᷂͚̜̠̜͉͕̖̣̜̼̠̭̜̟͔̜̠̻̜᷂͕̜̰̜͔̖̠̩̲̜̼̜̳̠̜͕͉̜͕̠̪͓̜᷀͊᷅ͩ̂ͫ̾᷃͂᷉ͬͨ̈́͗᷀᷁᷈͑᷇͐̔͐̋̄͒̊᷇ͫ᷉᷇̊̔̈̌̌̽᷀͗͋̾͋̏̌̃᷄ͣ͊ͭ̔̓͗ͥ͆̕̕̕͜͟͜͝ ̴̴̦᷊̜᷿̠̙̜̮͕̜̥̈́ͣ̓̓́͆̉᷃̏͏̨̧̡̠̫̜͖͈̜̠̱̟̪̜̹͕̮̜̹̠̹̜̤͎̪᷁͑̉ͣ̊̒̌͒᷃̔ͣ̅ͬ͆͘w̸̢̧̡̳͙̜̪̠̫̜̜͕͙̜̠̜̜̮̜͙͖᷊̠͖̘̜̲͕᷊̜͉͈̠͉̜̬ͣ᷅̿̾ͨ͗ͪ̾ͨ̇̏͆̑͗̓ͫͬͨ̓ͬ̀̚̕͞͡ͅi̷̛̜̻̠̜̜̬̘͕̜̦̘̠̮̜̤̞̼̜̠̰̼̜͔͕͚ͩ̾᷁᷉͌̇͌͐ͬͭ̅᷅᷀̔͛᷆ͬ̕͟͟͠͞͏͏̷̶̷̶̷̷̵̷̢̨̡̧̨̧̛̜̥̣̠᷂̜᷊̜̤̠̠̘̜͕͎̜̘̠̜̹̭᷊̜͇̠͕̥̜̤͕̜͉̠̜̖̥̳̻̜̼̦̠̺̜̗͕̻͇̜͚͕̠͍̜̥̜͎̠͙̜͕̯̜̠̜̻̠͉̜̹̠̻᷿͕̜͇͕͙̜̥̣̠̜͖̩̯̜̠ͣ̀᷆̾͒̒̈́᷅̎͊̿ͧ᷇ͪ̊᷇᷆̽ͪ͌͌͛᷃ͮ́͆̄̉͋ͬͭ̎̎̈ͤ͋ͧ᷾̓᷈̑̾᷈͛́̒ͪ͐̋́͛̋ͦͥ͑ͥ᷅᷇̈᷀͗̎̇̋͂̚͘͘͘͢͝͡͡͡͝͡͞ͅ͏̷̨̨̢̯̜̗͕̪̜̠̜̦ͤ̄͒᷅̌̈́̈̓͡l̸̴̵̵̸̸̛̜̠̜͕̘̬͉̜̙̥̠̙̜͚̹̜͎̙̠᷂̱̜̮͕̜̮̠͉̜̯̱̜̠̜̰͕͇̜̠᷊̜̺͙̿ͪͬ͆̆̂ͫͧ͌᷇᷆᷃ͤ᷀̃̽ͭ̋᷉͗̓̃᷈̽ͤ͆̒̑̿̈᷉᷀᷃ͬ̓͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͢͢͜͠͏̷̸̜͙̠̝̩̜̰͕̬̙̜͍̠̜̺̉̇̇͑̋̽̌͒̈́̕͢͡ͅl̵̶̸̷̡̨̢̧̢̜᷿̠͉̜͕̜̭̠̜̣̟̜̖̠̜̰͕̜͚᷂̠̜̺̂᷾ͤ̉͗̂̎͗̆᷈᷇͆᷃᷈̄ͯ̂̓͋ͦ̄͘͘̕͜͟͡͝͞ͅ_**WILL IT WILL IT WILL IT WILL IT WILL**_  
I͕͕͈͕͕͙͕͕͆͆̈t͕᷂͕͕͕᷇᷀ ͕͕̊w͕͕͗i͕̼͕͕͕̳͕͕͕̩͕̾ͪͧͦl͕͕͕͕᷀ͤ͜l͕̣͕  
Į̛̤̜̠̜͕̮̲̜͇̩̠̤̞̬̜̰̲̯̜͍̠̹͇̪̜̱̭͕̼̜͇᷂̠̜͈̜̞͓͗̎̿̏᷾̾᷇᷅᷆ͯ̊̎͆̈́̊̒̽̉͂̉͗̎́͆᷉̌̎͘͝͠͏̷̵̷̢̨̨̠̩̯̜͓͕̫̜̥̫̠᷿̜᷊᷂̜͕̠͔̣̫̜̮͕͖͉̜̲̠̻̜̗͕͙̜̻̟̠̜̱͕͓̜̠͍̜͋ͥ̽̆͋ͪ̎̏͆̿᷃͆͂̋ͪ᷅ͤ᷄̾ͥ᷃̃ͭͫ̍̄ͩ᷃ͦͨ͌̐ͬ̊̈̓̚̚͝͏̵̧̜̟̠̗̪̜̲͕̲̜̼̠̜͈̈́͐̍͊̅᷇̎͗͑᷀͘͜t̸̵̶̸̡̡̡͎̜̠̪̜̗᷿̞͕̼̜̱̠̲̺̜᷂͚̜̠̜͉͕̖̣̜̼̠̭̜̟͔̜̠̻̜᷂͕̜̰̜͔̖̠̩̲̜̼̜̳̠̜͕͉̜͕̠̪͓̜᷀͊᷅ͩ̂ͫ̾᷃͂᷉ͬͨ̈́͗᷀᷁᷈͑᷇͐̔͐̋̄͒̊᷇ͫ᷉᷇̊̔̈̌̌̽᷀͗͋̾͋̏̌̃᷄ͣ͊ͭ̔̓͗ͥ͆̕̕̕͜͟͜͝ ̴̴̦᷊̜᷿̠̙̜̮͕̜̥̈́ͣ̓̓́͆̉᷃̏͏̨̧̡̠̫̜͖͈̜̠̱̟̪̜̹͕̮̜̹̠̹̜̤͎̪᷁͑̉ͣ̊̒̌͒᷃̔ͣ̅ͬ͆͘w̸̢̧̡̳͙̜̪̠̫̜̜͕͙̜̠̜̜̮̜͙͖᷊̠͖̘̜̲͕᷊̜͉͈̠͉̜̬ͣ᷅̿̾ͨ͗ͪ̾ͨ̇̏͆̑͗̓ͫͬͨ̓ͬ̀̚̕͞͡ͅi̷̛̜̻̠̜̜̬̘͕̜̦̘̠̮̜̤̞̼̜̠̰̼̜͔͕͚ͩ̾᷁᷉͌̇͌͐ͬͭ̅᷅᷀̔͛᷆ͬ̕͟͟͠͞͏͏̷̶̷̶̷̷̵̷̢̨̡̧̨̧̛̜̥̣̠᷂̜᷊̜̤̠̠̘̜͕͎̜̘̠̜̹̭᷊̜͇̠͕̥̜̤͕̜͉̠̜̖̥̳̻̜̼̦̠̺̜̗͕̻͇̜͚͕̠͍̜̥̜͎̠͙̜͕̯̜̠̜̻̠͉̜̹̠̻᷿͕̜͇͕͙̜̥̣̠̜͖̩̯̜̠ͣ̀᷆̾͒̒̈́᷅̎͊̿ͧ᷇ͪ̊᷇᷆̽ͪ͌͌͛᷃ͮ́͆̄̉͋ͬͭ̎̎̈ͤ͋ͧ᷾̓᷈̑̾᷈͛́̒ͪ͐̋́͛̋ͦͥ͑ͥ᷅᷇̈᷀͗̎̇̋͂̚͘͘͘͢͝͡͡͡͝͡͞ͅ͏̷̨̨̢̯̜̗͕̪̜̠̜̦ͤ̄͒᷅̌̈́̈̓͡l̸̴̵̵̸̸̛̜̠̜͕̘̬͉̜̙̥̠̙̜͚̹̜͎̙̠᷂̱̜̮͕̜̮̠͉̜̯̱̜̠̜̰͕͇̜̠᷊̜̺͙̿ͪͬ͆̆̂ͫͧ͌᷇᷆᷃ͤ᷀̃̽ͭ̋᷉͗̓̃᷈̽ͤ͆̒̑̿̈᷉᷀᷃ͬ̓͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͢͢͜͠͏̷̸̜͙̠̝̩̜̰͕̬̙̜͍̠̜̺̉̇̇͑̋̽̌͒̈́̕͢͡ͅl̵̶̸̷̡̨̢̧̢̜᷿̠͉̜͕̜̭̠̜̣̟̜̖̠̜̰͕̜͚᷂̠̜̺̂᷾ͤ̉͗̂̎͗̆᷈᷇͆᷃᷈̄ͯ̂̓͋ͦ̄͘͘̕͜͟͡͝͞ͅ  
Į̛̤̜̠̜͕̮̲̜͇̩̠̤̞̬̜̰̲̯̜͍̠̹͇̪̜̱̭͕̼̜͇᷂̠̜͈̜̞͓͗̎̿̏᷾̾᷇᷅᷆ͯ̊̎͆̈́̊̒̽̉͂̉͗̎́͆᷉̌̎͘͝͠͏̷̵̷̢̨̨̠̩̯̜͓͕̫̜̥̫̠᷿̜᷊᷂̜͕̠͔̣̫̜̮͕͖͉̜̲̠̻̜̗͕͙̜̻̟̠̜̱͕͓̜̠͍̜͋ͥ̽̆͋ͪ̎̏͆̿᷃͆͂̋ͪ᷅ͤ᷄̾ͥ᷃̃ͭͫ̍̄ͩ᷃ͦͨ͌̐ͬ̊̈̓̚̚͝͏̵̧̜̟̠̗̪̜̲͕̲̜̼̠̜͈̈́͐̍͊̅᷇̎͗͑᷀͘͜t̸̵̶̸̡̡̡͎̜̠̪̜̗᷿̞͕̼̜̱̠̲̺̜᷂͚̜̠̜͉͕̖̣̜̼̠̭̜̟͔̜̠̻̜᷂͕̜̰̜͔̖̠̩̲̜̼̜̳̠̜͕͉̜͕̠̪͓̜᷀͊᷅ͩ̂ͫ̾᷃͂᷉ͬͨ̈́͗᷀᷁᷈͑᷇͐̔͐̋̄͒̊᷇ͫ᷉᷇̊̔̈̌̌̽᷀͗͋̾͋̏̌̃᷄ͣ͊ͭ̔̓͗ͥ͆̕̕̕͜͟͜͝ ̴̴̦᷊̜᷿̠̙̜̮͕̜̥̈́ͣ̓̓́͆̉᷃̏͏̨̧̡̠̫̜͖͈̜̠̱̟̪̜̹͕̮̜̹̠̹̜̤͎̪᷁͑̉ͣ̊̒̌͒᷃̔ͣ̅ͬ͆͘w̸̢̧̡̳͙̜̪̠̫̜̜͕͙̜̠̜̜̮̜͙͖᷊̠͖̘̜̲͕᷊̜͉͈̠͉̜̬ͣ᷅̿̾ͨ͗ͪ̾ͨ̇̏͆̑͗̓ͫͬͨ̓ͬ̀̚̕͞͡ͅi̷̛̜̻̠̜̜̬̘͕̜̦̘̠̮̜̤̞̼̜̠̰̼̜͔͕͚ͩ̾᷁᷉͌̇͌͐ͬͭ̅᷅᷀̔͛᷆ͬ̕͟͟͠͞͏͏̷̶̷̶̷̷̵̷̢̨̡̧̨̧̛̜̥̣̠᷂̜᷊̜̤̠̠̘̜͕͎̜̘̠̜̹̭᷊̜͇̠͕̥̜̤͕̜͉̠̜̖̥̳̻̜̼̦̠̺̜̗͕̻͇̜͚͕̠͍̜̥̜͎̠͙̜͕̯̜̠̜̻̠͉̜̹̠̻᷿͕̜͇͕͙̜̥̣̠̜͖̩̯̜̠ͣ̀᷆̾͒̒̈́᷅̎͊̿ͧ᷇ͪ̊᷇᷆̽ͪ͌͌͛᷃ͮ́͆̄̉͋ͬͭ̎̎̈ͤ͋ͧ᷾̓᷈̑̾᷈͛́̒ͪ͐̋́͛̋ͦͥ͑ͥ᷅᷇̈᷀͗̎̇̋͂̚͘͘͘͢͝͡͡͡͝͡͞ͅ͏̷̨̨̢̯̜̗͕̪̜̠̜̦ͤ̄͒᷅̌̈́̈̓͡l̸̴̵̵̸̸̛̜̠̜͕̘̬͉̜̙̥̠̙̜͚̹̜͎̙̠᷂̱̜̮͕̜̮̠͉̜̯̱̜̠̜̰͕͇̜̠᷊̜̺͙̿ͪͬ͆̆̂ͫͧ͌᷇᷆᷃ͤ᷀̃̽ͭ̋᷉͗̓̃᷈̽ͤ͆̒̑̿̈᷉᷀᷃ͬ̓͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͢͢͜͠͏̷̸̜͙̠̝̩̜̰͕̬̙̜͍̠̜̺̉̇̇͑̋̽̌͒̈́̕͢͡ͅl̵̶̸̷̡̨̢̧̢̜᷿̠͉̜͕̜̭̠̜̣̟̜̖̠̜̰͕̜͚᷂̠̜̺̂᷾ͤ̉͗̂̎͗̆᷈᷇͆᷃᷈̄ͯ̂̓͋ͦ̄͘͘̕͜͟͡͝͞ͅ  
Į̛̤̜̠̜͕̮̲̜͇̩̠̤̞̬̜̰̲̯̜͍̠̹͇̪̜̱̭͕̼̜͇᷂̠̜͈̜̞͓͗̎̿̏᷾̾᷇᷅᷆ͯ̊̎͆̈́̊̒̽̉͂̉͗̎́͆᷉̌̎͘͝͠͏̷̵̷̢̨̨̠̩̯̜͓͕̫̜̥̫̠᷿̜᷊᷂̜͕̠͔̣̫̜̮͕͖͉̜̲̠̻̜̗͕͙̜̻̟̠̜̱͕͓̜̠͍̜͋ͥ̽̆͋ͪ̎̏͆̿᷃͆͂̋ͪ᷅ͤ᷄̾ͥ᷃̃ͭͫ̍̄ͩ᷃ͦͨ͌̐ͬ̊̈̓̚̚͝͏̵̧̜̟̠̗̪̜̲͕̲̜̼̠̜͈̈́͐̍͊̅᷇̎͗͑᷀͘͜t̸̵̶̸̡̡̡͎̜̠̪̜̗᷿̞͕̼̜̱̠̲̺̜᷂͚̜̠̜͉͕̖̣̜̼̠̭̜̟͔̜̠̻̜᷂͕̜̰̜͔̖̠̩̲̜̼̜̳̠̜͕͉̜͕̠̪͓̜᷀͊᷅ͩ̂ͫ̾᷃͂᷉ͬͨ̈́͗᷀᷁᷈͑᷇͐̔͐̋̄͒̊᷇ͫ᷉᷇̊̔̈̌̌̽᷀͗͋̾͋̏̌̃᷄ͣ͊ͭ̔̓͗ͥ͆̕̕̕͜͟͜͝ ̴̴̦᷊̜᷿̠̙̜̮͕̜̥̈́ͣ̓̓́͆̉᷃̏͏̨̧̡̠̫̜͖͈̜̠̱̟̪̜̹͕̮̜̹̠̹̜̤͎̪᷁͑̉ͣ̊̒̌͒᷃̔ͣ̅ͬ͆͘w̸̢̧̡̳͙̜̪̠̫̜̜͕͙̜̠̜̜̮̜͙͖᷊̠͖̘̜̲͕᷊̜͉͈̠͉̜̬ͣ᷅̿̾ͨ͗ͪ̾ͨ̇̏͆̑͗̓ͫͬͨ̓ͬ̀̚̕͞͡ͅi̷̛̜̻̠̜̜̬̘͕̜̦̘̠̮̜̤̞̼̜̠̰̼̜͔͕͚ͩ̾᷁᷉͌̇͌͐ͬͭ̅᷅᷀̔͛᷆ͬ̕͟͟͠͞͏͏̷̶̷̶̷̷̵̷̢̨̡̧̨̧̛̜̥̣̠᷂̜᷊̜̤̠̠̘̜͕͎̜̘̠̜̹̭᷊̜͇̠͕̥̜̤͕̜͉̠̜̖̥̳̻̜̼̦̠̺̜̗͕̻͇̜͚͕̠͍̜̥̜͎̠͙̜͕̯̜̠̜̻̠͉̜̹̠̻᷿͕̜͇͕͙̜̥̣̠̜͖̩̯̜̠ͣ̀᷆̾͒̒̈́᷅̎͊̿ͧ᷇ͪ̊᷇᷆̽ͪ͌͌͛᷃ͮ́͆̄̉͋ͬͭ̎̎̈ͤ͋ͧ᷾̓᷈̑̾᷈͛́̒ͪ͐̋́͛̋ͦͥ͑ͥ᷅᷇̈᷀͗̎̇̋͂̚͘͘͘͢͝͡͡͡͝͡͞ͅ͏̷̨̨̢̯̜̗͕̪̜̠̜̦ͤ̄͒᷅̌̈́̈̓͡l̸̴̵̵̸̸̛̜̠̜͕̘̬͉̜̙̥̠̙̜͚̹̜͎̙̠᷂̱̜̮͕̜̮̠͉̜̯̱̜̠̜̰͕͇̜̠᷊̜̺͙̿ͪͬ͆̆̂ͫͧ͌᷇᷆᷃ͤ᷀̃̽ͭ̋᷉͗̓̃᷈̽ͤ͆̒̑̿̈᷉᷀᷃ͬ̓͘̕̚͜͜͟͜͢͢͜͠͏̷̸̜͙̠̝̩̜̰͕̬̙̜͍̠̜̺̉̇̇͑̋̽̌͒̈́̕͢͡ͅl̵̶̸̷̡̨̢̧̢̜᷿̠͉̜͕̜̭̠̜̣̟̜̖̠̜̰͕̜͚᷂̠̜̺̂᷾ͤ̉͗̂̎͗̆᷈᷇͆᷃᷈̄ͯ̂̓͋ͦ̄͘͘̕͜͟͡͝͞ͅ

"What the-"

-neuroticSurgeon is online-

NS: Yo ram sup

NS: 3

NS: ma boi

NS: Dude answeeeeeeeer im booooored

NS: you fucking little kiddo answer up

VI: IM NOT A LITTLE KID YOU FAG

NS: always works Marty McFLy

VI: I hate those movies and you know it

NS: w/e hey you're my favorite flavor of ice cream

VI: Don't

NS: Cause

VI: Dude shut up I'll give you a videogame

NS: oh my oh my which one? You still owe me like 12 bucks from when I bought you one for you remember?

VI: yes, here accept it

_**PA SENDS A FILE, ACCEPT?**_

NS: Oh it's that beta you've been talking about

VI: Yes play it with me

NS: what if it's bad?

VI: Just install the god damn game Alex

NS: :bbb

_You stare at the screen anxiously, but somehow you know you have to do something else, let's start by looking around. What do you see? It looks like your likings are quite peculiar and interesting, let's see._

_Your name is Ram, but people just calls you Ram or __**she**__ calls you Ram Ram. Your room is the graphic description of a normal boyish teenager room, although with some, oddities, for example. Hum…_

_-_For Satan's arse I have to clean this mess, before _**she**_ arrives

_You notice there's a fuck ton of items all over the place, such as paper, pencils, bullets and Arizona Tea. What a freak. But we also notice your posters; they're quite big and are next to your musical instruments, such as guitars and a bass. They're labeled with the name "__**PESTILENCE**__" and "__**IVORY**__"._

_[Lousy Death Metal]_

_-_Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up

_You feel productive and responsible by cleaning up your room, although you know you don't mind the mess, it's just a routine now._

_After finishing you head out your house to have some fresh air, splendid, colorful and somehow nostalgic aura in the wind threw down a chill down your spine, memories come back and somehow everything freezes for a second, as if the world stopped just for you to think an remember how before decisions were so unimportant and life was happier._

_As you walk further into the street, and remember that today is the solar eclipse, you mumble a little –Yeah… because you know this will be the day that you'll enjoy the most of them all._

_Somehow, you got the feeling this is going to be a long day… _


End file.
